


So your house is Haunted. What next?

by lokasennascribe



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Not shippy but yeah, Sad, Suicide, Tears, again i write angst, can i write anything else?, lots of blood, lots of guys crying, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Jack hadn't noticed he died. But he did. Well what's new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have actual work to do but I did this instead. YAY! Enjoy this crap!

Jack had moved from his cabin in the woods to pursue a music career in America. He had found a very nice house in LA and had gotten a good job with a local bar. He played as the drummer for many bands. That was until the place went bankrupt and he was out of a job. He tried to find another job but failed. It wasn't long until he fell into a deep depression. He had given everything up to come here and live his dream. He had just enough money to keep the house rented for another few months until he had to leave. He worked hard to find some way to find a job. It only ended in failure. He couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed some days. His perfect world was falling apart.

 

Then one day it just felt like all his worries up and flew away. He felt free, calm, almost happy. Then when he was cleaning off his dinner table he found a note.

 

“This is my hand writing?” Jack hummed as he unfolded the paper. It was drenched in blood. Jack shrieked and dropped the paper. He looked around frantically. There was a blood trail leading up the stairs! How hadn't he seen that! He took a deep breath and picked the paper up again.

 

_My world has failed. I have no meaning and am only a burden to the universe now. I apologize to my family for this. I love you all so much. Good bye._

 

_Love_

 

_Sean_

 

Jack blinked. Was this his suicide note? He folded it up and tucked it into his back pocket as he dashed upstairs. He followed the trail to find his slumped body in the tub. He suddenly smelt the decay! He gagged and covered his mouth. He was dead! He was looking right at his own dead body!

 

“Hello!?” A voice shouted. Jack spun around and ran down the stairs.

 

“Hello!? Signe!?” He shouted. Signe had been helping him try to find a new job.

 

“Jack? I found you a band to play with! They are very exci- Ugh whats that smell!” She gagged and covered her mouth.

 

“I'm right here!” Jack shouted. He stood right in front of her.

 

“Sean?!!” She seemed scared now. She ran up the stairs, right through Jack. He couldn't bring himself to move. Shock and fear forced him to stay still. Signe screamed.

 

~~

 

“Uh Mark why this house?” Ryan asked. Mark shrugged.

 

“I don't know it just speaks to me!” Mark smiled. Mark was moving to a new house. His old apartment was a little small for what he wanted. Youtube videos needed a bit more room for what he wanted to do. Their Realtor had not suggested this house. However Mark loved it. They had walked through it and it was amazing!

 

“So why didn't you bring this one up?” Matt asked the woman.

 

“Well the last person who rented it had bad story.” She looked sheepish. Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

“Some of the stuff is still here. Why is that?” Mark asked.

 

“Because I haven't gotten to take care of it. Sorry.” A woman smiled at them. Her eyes brimmed red.

 

“Oh it's fine. What happened to make you move out?” Ryan asked.

 

“Oh I didn't live here. Jack did. He- he was trying to get back on his feet but- his world just fell apart I guess.” Her voice chocked up.

 

“Where is he now?” Mark asked.

 

“That's why I didn't recommend this house. He killed himself in the bathroom. At least we think he did. There was no note.” The Realtor admitted. Mark felt his heart sink.

 

“I'll take it.” Mark felt the need to stay. Like he wanted to keep the last owner alive in memory. He didn't want someone else to come in and trash this lovely house. He wanted to turn this place into his office. He wanted to fill it with joy.

 

~~

 

Jack had watched these strangers move into his house. He didn't discourage the idea. They seemed nice. He kind of felt bad for not being able to leave. He also noticed that his own emotions affected them. They didn't notice. However they shifted uncomfortably when Jack had a bout of pure sadness. When Jack was scared they seemed antsy. Their puppy loved Jack however. The new owner hadn't noticed but at night or when the puppy was let out Jack played with her, tossing a ball around and such. He had also found out he could move their things. He didn't though. He wasn't trying to haunt them.

 

“Any clue as to why I didn't just leave?” Jack asked Chica as she laid in her bed in the afternoon sun. She huffed.

 

“Well that's no help.” He scolded playfully. Chica raised her head and seemed to give him a glare.

 

“I know your just a dog.” Jack smiled.

 

“MARK~!” A loud voice screamed out in announcement.

 

“TYLER~!” Marks voice shouted back. Jack raised an eyebrow and scooted forward to see two people in the door way. A man with curly brown hair and a boy with bright blue hair. Jack ran his fingers through his own faded blue/green hair. It was more green than blue but it still stung his heart. Seeing this kid reminded him of his own bodies hair. He felt his heart sting uncontrollably.

 

“Anyway me and Ethan are here now! What do you guys wanna do?” Tyler seemed to be a big man baby. But a man baby that could crush your skull with one hand. Jack liked him already.

 

“Let's do an Ouija board.” Matt suggested. Jack suddenly got angry. How dare they!

 

“No dude! That's just rude!” Mark gawked at his friend.

 

“Why?” Ethan asked as he set his bag down.

 

“They last owner of this place killed himself. If his ghost is still here that would just be a dick move.” Mark explained.

 

“I didn't mean to be offensive. I honestly want to know wither he is still here. Maybe we can help him if he is.” Matt explained.

 

“Oh, well I would have someone come check our house first.” Mark seemed apprehensive.

 

“Yeah good idea!” Ryan smiled.

 

~~

 

Jack was curled up in the tub. The dumb medium was sweeping the house. They weren't a fake but Jack didn't like her. She was a friend of Marks but Jack just didn't want to be found. He knew that if she found him then he could have a greater affect of the people around him. He started crying. He didn't want to ruin their lives.

 

“ He is in there. He is scared and sad.” A soft voice explained. Jack started hiccuping through his tears.

 

“Does he even want to be found?” Ethan's voice asked.

 

“No. He-” He voice was cut off by her own sob. “I-i'm so sorry. He is just so so sad that I-I can feel it.” She was taking deep breaths. Suddenly the door swung open and Jack, in fear, screamed. He didn't want this! He wanted to leave! Unconsciously he released a lot of power in his scream.

 

~~

 

Mark wanted to comfort this man. So on instinct he opened the door, only for sadness to slam into his chest and the room change. It was suddenly covered in blood, the sink filled with pills, the tub holding a sobbing man with bright green hair. He was curled up. Mark was frozen in place. The guy shifted and held out his arms. They where torn to shreds.

 

“S-Signe!” He shouted. Mark could tell from his voice that he didn't want to die. The guy looked around but found nothing to help him. Instead he just found the butchers knife on the edge of the tub. His face hardened as he picked it up and slid it across his throat. Then in a flash it was gone. The bathroom was normal. Mark couldn't move.

 

“Mark?” Amy asked. Mark couldn't breathe. His lungs where not getting any air. He grabbed at his throat.

 

“MARK!” Tyler shouted. Mark pulled his hand away and saw it was drenched and dripping with blood.

 

“But your not bleeding?” Amy commented, touching his neck. Mark turned to her with tears streaming down his face.

 

“Y-Your arms.” Ethan stuttered. Mark looked down to see his skin, un-split and fine, but they where gushing blood.

 

“He is fine. He is just experiencing what happened in Sean's last moments. He probably didn't mean to do that but it happened anyway.

 

“S-signe?” Mark tried to say Amy but it came out as Signe. He felt his heart clench. “SIGNE!” Mark screamed and fell to the ground.

 

~~

 

Jack stood at the end of Marks bed. He hadn't meant to do that. He just wanted these people to be happy. The group had recorded the ordeal and it had surprisingly been a clean footage. Jack sighed and left the room. Amy was sitting in the living room. He needed to ask her how he could leave!

 

“Amy!” He shouted. She didn't hear him. She was talking with Ethan and Tyler. Ryan and Matt had left after the ordeal. Both had gotten nose bleeds.

 

“Will he do anything malicious?” Ethan asked. His body screamed fear. Jack felt his chest inflate with anger and sadness. He did that. He made that smol boy so scared. Jack spun around and grabbed a glass from the counter. He smashed it onto the ground. The three jumped at the sound.

 

“AMY LISTEN TO ME!” He shouted. Amy meet his gaze.

 

“I'm sorry Sean. I was distracted.” She smiled but looked afraid.

 

“I-I'm sorry! I jut- I just wanted to ask you how i can leave?” Jack's voice wavered. Amy smiled and Jack could tears in her eyes. She shrugged and held her hand up in a way that said 'no clue.'

 

“I am sorry Sean. I don't know how. I just know you are very sad. Maybe you are looking for a way to be happy again.” She shook her head. Jack's lip quivered as he fell to the ground and began crying again. His heart wrenched. He couldn't leave. He would ruin these peoples lives.

 

~~

 

Mark was better in the morning. He ate just fine but avoided that bathroom. They still planned on doing the board. Jack had spent the day with Chica and when night fell the whole household, living and dead, sat in the living room. Matt had joined them but Ryan had not been able to even walk in the front yard without getting a splitting headache. So Now Chica was jumping around and playing with Jack.

 

“Chica what are you doing?” Mark asked, smiling. Jack laughed and dashed away from the puppy. He skidded to a halt in front of a window. The setting sun shinning on his back. Chica halted and crouched down, her tail wagging at high speed.

 

“Sean, we can see you.” A soft surprised voice informed him. Jack looked up to see their eyes on him. He looked down at his hand and saw the light shining and his image almost glittering into existence. He saw the blood that covered his shirt though. He felt tears again. He cried so much. He backed away until he bumped into the window. He slide down it and curled up.

 

“S-stupid. What good am I? I can't even die properly. Dumb stupid worthless piece of sh-” Jack was cut off by Chica curling up around him. She rubbed her face against his leg and seemed to smile. Jack hiccuped.

 

“Sean can i-” Mark held out his hand towards Jack. Jack looked at him. He could hurt Mark. He could do something horrible. But even Signe hadn't touched him when he was alive. She had hugged him a month and two weeks ago, before he died. Yes he kept track of that. So Jack lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mark.

 

“I-Im' sorry. I didn- no one hugged me. I was alone. I'm alone. I was so lost.” Jack's transparent body shook as he sobbed. “No one noticed.”

 

“I-” Mark couldn't find any words to say.

 

“This is crazy.” Tyler mumbled.

 

“No shit.” Ryan seemed more interested than scared. Jack pulled away and took a deep breath.

 

“To finish dying I think I need to learn to live again.” Jack blurted out. Mark smiled.

 

“I think we can do that.” Ethan smiled at him.

 

~~

 

Jack chocked on his laughs. Their skits where hilarious. They where always doing something stupid. He loved it. They never forgot about Jack either. He participated off camera. None of the viewers knew about the ghost that lived in Mark's house. Jack was just 'The camera shy camera guy.' And Jack loved that. Well they called him Sean but that was perfect.

 

~~

 

Then one day Jack didn't answer them. Jack didn't play with Chica. Jack wasn't there. Jack had finished dying. Mark felt his throat clench. Tears ran down his face. He stood in front of the bathroom door. He slowly opened it and walked in. There in the bathtub was a note written in the glittering light of the sunset.

 

_'Thank you for teaching me to live again. May death find you alive._

 

_Jack your shy camera guy.'_

 

Mark smiled as he cried. Jack was happy now. He stepped forward to see another note. A paper one. It was covered in dried blood. He opened it carefully to find the missing suicide note. A smiley face was drawn in blood in one corner. Closure. For his family and friends.

 

“Hay. Whats that?” Ethan asked.

 

“A gift for his family.” Mark answered. Ethan smiled sadly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?


End file.
